Smile for me, babe
by OKFan
Summary: "Arthur's shoulders shook with the knowledge that his little brother would never wake again." Kink-meme De-anon. UK/US **Necro.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters in the series.

********Original prompt: ********http : / / hetalia-kink . livejournal . com / 20236 . html?thread = 77456908#t77456908

**Warning: **AU (in which they are brothers), incest, young!Alfred, character death, necrophilia.

Constructive criticism always welcome.

* * *

><p>He never would have guessed that this is the way that it would end.<p>

As the thunder rolled over the hills and the lightning flashed, illuminating through the droplets of rain on the window and spotting the dreary room with light, Arthur was over come with fond memories; memories of a time long past, when a small child would cower at the mere sound of a storm. Back then, he was still able to embrace his little brother in the purest of ways, simply comforting him until he drifted off to sleep and the thunder became only a dream.

That child was dreaming now, a peaceful, everlasting slumber. Arthur's shoulders shook with the knowledge that his little brother would never wake again. Though, a smile was etched onto his peaceful face, Alfred would never laugh, speak, or cry again. He was no longer capable of loving or hating…Of course, a corpse can't feel emotions.

The young man lightly touched the flesh, his finger tips cooling at the touch. He traced the side of the pale neck slowly; feeling for a pulse that he knew wasn't there. His hand moved lower, gliding over the chilled flesh of his little brother's naked torso, stopping to gently run over one of the soft nipples.

He had thought about it, dreamt about it, but were Alfred alive, he'd have never been able to do it. Alfred would hate him, detest him. Arthur knew that his heart wouldn't be able to take it if his most precious person were to ever glare at him with a look of disgust or loathing. He knew his conscience could never take it if he ever made Alfred cry. He couldn't take it…but, the dead can't hate and the dead can't cry or feel pain.

Even so, he knew that this would be Alfred's first time, he made sure to prepare him thoroughly. Grabbing a tube of lotion, he spread the gel over his fingers, spreading the limp legs on either side of him and inserting the first finger. The unused area was tight, as expected of a virgin. Arthur felt his breath hitch, the rain pounding on the windows no longer being noticed, memories slowly fading and being drown out along with the rain.

All that was there was Alfred, adorable, innocent Alfred, being slowly penetrated by his fingers. He placed a second digit at the entrance and pushed it in, slowly, slowly. Cooing tenderly at the body spread out beneath him, "it's alright, Alfred. I promise I won't hurt you."

He smiled at the boy, eyes roaming over the body that he'd wanted for so long. It was sick, and it was wrong, but it's impossible to choose who you fall in love with, the heart has a mind of its own. He leaned over, fingers scissoring, and he placed a light kiss over his brother's heart. Another, and another, soon the gentle caressing of his lips became more bestial, licking and nipping at the flesh. He added a third finger, moving them more roughly in and out of the boy's opening. "Alfred, Alfred," a mantra between nips and sucking.

After flicking one of the nipples with his tongue, he made his way down, leaving a wet trail of saliva from the boy's chest to his abdomen. Arthur lapped at the navel, dipping the muscle in the hole, swirling it.

In his mind's eye, the flesh wasn't as cold as it was in reality. It was warm and twitched under his tongue; the boy beneath him would moan, bright blue eyes begging him for more. And so, he gave the body more. He sank further down, lapping at the head of Alfred's limp length before taking it all in, his nose brushing against the thin bush of blond pubic hair. Imaginary nails dug against the back of his skull and a recreation of the energetic voice whimpered at the feeling of being completely engulfed in the heat of the older man's mouth.

Arthur bobbed his head as he sucked on the soft shaft, undeterred by it's refusal to rise.

Pulling up, he gave one last suck across the length, an audible pop being made as it left his mouth. Arthur sighed, sweeping his tongue over his lips as he unbuckled his belt and slowly slid down his trousers. Looking once more at the slowly stiffening body, his eyes became half lidded and he instead saw his little brother giving him a worried look, "don't worry Alfred, everything is going to be alright." After slicking up his cock quickly, he gently pushed in, groaning as the tightness enclosed around his throbbing dick. The contrast between the heat in his groin and the coolness of the walls around it was unlike anything he'd ever felt before.

Arthur's hips twitched; he steadily pumped in and out of Alfred's body. His hands further exploring the flesh, tracing over his thighs, his cheeks, his clavicle, anything that he could reach. His mouth found the boy's neck, kissing and sucking where Alfred's pulse should have been thumping.

He listened to the sound of his own breath and the sound of his skin slapping against Alfred's flesh. He imagined that there was another voice joined in with his, a voice filled with love and pleasure. His steady rhythm was lost, becoming more frantic as he felt his release approaching. He clutched at Alfred's thighs, a moan ripping from his chest as a shudder rocked through his body and a shiver down his spine, emptying everything into the cool crevice.

Arthur gasped, trying to catch his breath after coming down from the high of his orgasm. Pulling out of Alfred, he watched as his spend slipped out of him. Chuckling slightly, he used his fingers to push it back in, thinking of the embarrassed expression that Alfred may have given him if he had been able to. His eyes traveled up the length of Alfred's body, stopping at his lips…ah, that's right, the one thing he had wanted to do most with Alfred, he still hadn't done. He bent over, craning his neck down to capture those perfect smiling lips, the lips that he had always hoped would never stop smiling.

As his mouth traced his little brother's, memorizing the feel and taste of his lips, teeth, and tongue, his hands roamed the boy's thin neck. Running over the area where his lips had previously been tending to, where Alfred's pulse should be and where ten dark bruises had been made just hours before.

Alfred can't hate him. Alfred can no longer be hurt by him. And seeing the smile forever frozen on his lips, Arthur knows that it's for the best.


End file.
